The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors for use with printed circuit boards. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a connector for both electrically and mechanically interconnecting a pair of circuit boards in stacked relationship. The present invention eliminates the need for spacer elements required by prior art interconnecting apparatus and acts as both a mechanical spacer and electrical conductor.
A problem with prior art printed circuit board connectors of the present type is that their manufacture is time consuming and expensive. Additionally, their application is cumbersome because tools are required both to connect and disconnect the circuit boards from the connector. Moreover, known connectors of this type are not reliable because reliable electrical contact is not guaranteed between the circuit board conductors and the individual contact elements in the connector in extreme conditions. Still further, known connectors of this type are suitable for making electrical connection between one side of each circuit board only and provide no simple means for making an electrical connection to the opposite sides of the circuit boards.
The present invention overcomes these failings of the prior art.